1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer requiring extremely low energy for printing and still being capable of maintaining a satisfactory print quality.
More specifically the printer of the present invention is capable of printing if supplied with enough mechanical energy for advancing the typeface so as to bring the same into pressure contact with a recording medium against the resilient force of a member provided around said typeface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A considerable amount of printing energy is required in conventional printers because of the structure thereof wherein a hammer is actuated to come into pressure contact with a recording medium thereby deforming and bringing said medium into contact with a typeface wheel on which printing ink is applied. Also printers utilizing an ink ribbon require considerable energy for transferring carbon etc. from the ribbon to the recording medium. An elevated amount of energy is also required for rotating a rigid heavy typeface drum at a high velocity.